1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to aircraft technology, and in particular, relates to a manned or unmanned vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) air vehicle that is gyroscopically stabilized to enhance controllability of flight operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unmanned air vehicles (UAV) are vehicles that provide tremendous utility in numerous applications. For example, UAVs are commonly used by the military to provide mobile aerial observation platforms that allow for observation of ground sites at reduced risk to ground personnel. A typical UAV used in military applications, and also in other civilian type applications, usually includes an aircraft that has the general configuration of fixed wing aircrafts known in the art. In particular, the typical UAV that is used today has a fuselage with wings extending outward therefrom, control surfaces mounted on the wings, a rudder and an engine that propels the UAV in a generally forward flight. Such UAVs can fly autonomously and/or can be controlled by an operator from a remote location. UAVs of the prior art can thus be used for obtaining photographic images without the risks to a pilot.
A typical UAV takes off and lands like an ordinary airplane. For example, such typical UAV takes off from and lands on a runway, much like a fixed-wing aircraft. In many situations, however, runways may not be available, or their use may be impractical. For example, for military applications, land based runways are often unavailable adjacent to the operational military zone or the available runways will be occupied by larger manned fixed-wing aircraft. Similarly, ship borne UAVs can be even further restricted in available runway space since most military ships are not equipped with sufficient deck space to constitute a runway. Consequently, UAVs are often forced to be launched with expensive catapult equipment and then recaptured using expensive net systems. Such launching and landing can result in damage to the UAV.
A further difficulty faced by airplane-type UAVs is that the UAVs are often insufficiently mobile effective operation in confined airspace. It is often desirable to be able to move the UAV in a confined airspace, such as in an urban setting, at relatively low elevations. Airplane-type UAVs typically travel too fast to operate effectively in these types of environments.